


winter wishes

by keriito



Category: Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo | Star Girl and the Illusory Musical Paradise, cosMo@暴走P
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keriito/pseuds/keriito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a few months since Stella was freed from the System and returned to the outside world as her new self, Lambda. Now, her life was comfortably normal... And she preferred it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter wishes

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest, possibly most important thing i have ever written/revamped  
> originally posted to my tumblr, jan 2013!! for vayre
> 
> note; hoshi no shoujo to gensou rakudo/star girl and the illusory musical paradise is a vocaloid series by cosMo@bousou-p!  
> also for "resolution" and "wish" imagine it as one of cosMo's lyrical wordplay things tbh

Another normal day in Dr. Realist’s home. Except…

Today was the New Year! The three infinity-haired bunch didn’t celebrate it frequently, but after Lambda’s offer, he considered it.

"We can visit a shrine,” Rho said in her usual deadpan voice, trying to help.

Lambda stared intently at her father, her expression unwavering. “We can make new year resolutions, as well.” She added on, a bit more hopeful.

Realist wiped his monocle absentmindedly. “I suppose we could.” He placed the spectacles back on and folded his hands on the table. “Well, alright, you two. Shall we begin?”

Rho’s hand shot up immediately, a peculiar glint in her eye.

“Rho, you can go first.” Realist said, and the short-haired girl sat up even straighter.

“This year I’d like to attend school.”

“School?” Lambda and Realist repeated, and she nodded.

Realist thumbed his chin. Most likely because of her past as that one young girl, the blonde one.

“I can arrange something,” He said after a moment, and Rho looked down, nostalgia tinging her smile. She did miss her school days, even if they were painful sometimes.

“Now, Lambda, it’s your turn.”

The longer-haired girl looked up in thought and hummed to herself.

"I don’t exactly want anything…” The eyes of the other two widened with interest, and Lambda continued, a warm smile on her face. “Being able to spend the end of the year with you two is more than I could wish for.”

Rho’s blank expression finally cracked at that, and she let her mouth tilt up, just a little. Realist, too, smiled.

“You know, I must agree with Lambda on this one.” He said, covering his mouth, then faced his two daughters, his hands spread wide. “Since the System was destroyed, there is nothing left for me to do, at least for a while.”

Rho nodded in agreement. “That’s true.”

Lambda, remembering her experience in the System, felt her chest ache just a little, but she shook her head softly. That part of her life was over. She was saved by her precious sister, and now she can spend the rest of her days with Rho and Realist, who sacrificed so much to free her. Everything was alright now.

“Yes,” She agreed, looking up with a tearful smile, and Rho and Realist looked over. “I think that, for now, we can just enjoy the season together.”

“And come spring, Rho can attend school.” Realist added on, and Rho nodded once again.

“We will all get our wishes. I can’t wait.”

"Somehow, our resolutions became wishes," Lambda laughed, a soft, twinkling sound, and Rho giggled too.

“In any case,” Realist stood up with a smile. “Lambda’s _resolution_ , as well as mine, can be fulfilled as we speak. Shall we find a shrine?” He asked, and the two daughters jumped to their feet in excitement.

""Let's find one!!""

“We’ll have to travel a bit far, though, won’t we,” Rho pondered, and Lambda blinked. They _did_ reside amongst the stars and cosmos.

“It’ll be okay, I’m sure.” Lambda spoke, reassuring her. “We can enjoy the journey together.”

“That’s right.” Realist nodded, slipping on his lab coat in a single swift motion. He faced his daughters with his signature grin, arms wide. “Now then, girls, shall we go?”

The two looked at each other once, then faced their father with smiles on their faces. 

""Yes!""

**Author's Note:**

> i know its not even close to the new year i just want my infinity children to be happy ok


End file.
